


Wildest Dreams

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Feelings, Loss of Virginity, Miscommunication, Reylo - Freeform, Road Trip, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Tornadoes, Unexpected overnight stay, awkward virgins, bed sharing, besties, eventually, so many feelings, there's only one bed, virgins, why can't they just tell each other how they feel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Besties since kindy, Ben and Rey have experienced nearly everything together.But there's one experience neither of them have had yet and Ben's nervous to tell Rey he wants his first time to be with her.Forced into a one bed motel room overnight, he finally comes clean.~~A gift for my lovely friend @knightsofbritney. Love you & your writing, girl!! <3





	1. Besties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [good_boy_Ben_Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_boy_Ben_Solo/gifts).



> I took my own Reylo prompt and ran with it *shrug*  
> Hope you enjoy our awkward virgins! I do love them x

_He said Let’s get out of this town_  
_Drive out of the city, away from the crowds_  
_I thought heaven can’t help me now_  
_Nothing lasts forever, but this is gonna take me down_

_~Wildest Dreams -Taylor Swift~_

‘Please. For the love of all that is good and holy can you please choose another fucking song!’

Peering ahead at the darkening clouds, Rey pays attention to more important matters. Like a back-up plan in case they can’t reach their intended destination.

‘And you wonder why I prefer my motorcycle. No fuckin' CD’s for a start’ Ben grumbles, but she continues on ignoring him.

She and Ben planned this trip on a whim and there was a reason they didn’t often plan trips on a whim - mainly because you never have time to think things through.

Mind you it’s Ben who is the rational-thinking one, not Rey. Rey tends to jump with her heart first instead of her more sensible head hence they find themselves in this very situation.

‘Are you even listening to me?’

Ben can be so agro when he wants to be. He really needs to work on that.

‘I heard you, I just…’

The clouds get darker the further on they drive.

‘I’ve got a bad feeling about this’

‘About what?’ Ben finally pauses the CD. He’s been wanting to turn the damn thing off since Rey blared Wildest Dreams for the 10th time but if he only managed a short few minutes of peace then he’d take it and gratefully savour every second.

She may be the best friend he’s ever had but her taste in music sucks.

‘Hey! What gives? I was listening to that’

‘Dammit Rey. There’s a million other songs in the world, why this one on fuckin’ repeat for the last 3 hours??’

Rey realises he may have a point. They have a car case full of CD’s, there’s no reason she needs to play the same song and album over and over as much as she may love it.

There’s no reason for that and there’s certainly no reason to tell her bestie it’s _him_ she thinks of every time she sings the lyrics.

 _He’s so tall and handsome as hell_  
_He’s so bad but he does it so well_  
_I can see the end as it begins_  
_My one condition is_

Nope, no reason whatsoever.

‘Ok, fine. I’m sorry. Swap the CD if you want but I think there’s a slightly more pressing issue at hand’

Rey points on ahead, Ben noticing that traffic has definitely slowed in the short time they’ve been talking.

‘Shit, Ben. What is that, a tornado?!’

‘Fuck. That’s _definitely_ a tornado. A small one but it’s growing fast – we gotta get outta here’

Flicking the radio over to a local station Ben cranks the volume. It’s then they hear the tornado warning and realise the freeway they’re on just happens to be one of the roads they’re about to close.

‘Shit. Ok, we need to exit before everyone else realises and we get stuck here’

There he goes, thinking rationally again. God bless him.

She can tell he’s beginning to panic though. If they think cooly and calmly there’s no reason they can’t-

‘There! Turn there!’ Rey shouts at the approaching exit and he jumps, quickly attempting to move into the furthest lane ready to make the exit.

3 hours from home and neither of them have any idea exactly where they are but wherever they go they both figure it’s better than driving directly into the path of a tornado.

‘We have to go back’ Ben’s voice is stern yet sure.

As agro as he gets sometimes he’s always the calm head in a stressful situation with Rey usually the one panicking and screaming.

Although she decides right now, in this small car, it’s neither the time nor the place to get hysterical.

As they exit the freeway Ben shoots left.

‘Can you check that map? No point driving ahead, we need to go back and find shelter somewhere. Not sure for how long’

 _Now_ Rey begins to panic.

‘Like where? What are we gonna do? Sleep at some random’s house?’

Ben ignores her and continues driving but Rey’s not letting up.

‘Ben? What’s the plan exactly?’

Ben sighs. ‘The plan is…there is no plan. Let’s just keep driving and hopefully we can find a motel or something, I dunno’

‘Motel? For how long?!’

‘I don’t know Rey, fuck! Look, can you please just check the map and find the closest motel? I think that’s our best bet. We can bunker down overnight and hopefully the storm moves on and we can get back on the road tomorrow’

‘Overnight? But we’ve already paid for the cabin. We’ll lose our deposit’

Ben pulls the car over to the side of the road and cuts the ignition, turning to her with his hand resting casually on the steering wheel.

‘Look. Would you rather get to the cabin & die in a tornado or bunker down in a motel nearby and ride it out? I think I know which I’d prefer’

‘Well when you put it that way’

‘What other way is there to put it? I know it’s not ideal but what other choice do we have? Help me out here’

Racking her brain he stares at her waiting for an answer but she comes up empty handed.

‘You’re right’ she shrugs. ‘I got nothin’

‘Right. So can you _please_ check the fuckin’ map and see if there’s any accommodation nearby?’

Poking her tongue out she does as she’s told, the sight of the pink tongue poking cheekily out of her mouth causing Ben to squirm in his seat.

He wasn’t sure this whole _weekend away together_ thing was the best idea they’d ever had, not if she knew how he truly felt about her.

But that was the whole point.

She doesn’t know.

And she hasn’t known for years.

~~~~

They’d always had the flirty touches and playful banter, but recently it had developed into something more in Ben’s mind and he’d had to restrain himself the last couple of years.

Rey’s body had developed, she’d filled out in all sorts of beautiful places, and Ben’s body had absolutely _not failed_ to notice.

Neither of them had had a sexual relationship yet so at first he figured it was a normal way to feel about the woman he was close friends with. He sometimes wondered if that’s all it was but at times his traitorous dick chose to remind him otherwise.

The ultimate truth is he wants her, but he’s also terrified of losing her friendship if he ever suggested they be more than just friends.

How do you tell your lifelong best friend you want her to be more than just a friend? He’d attempted that conversation several times in his head and he’s always fucked it up. He couldn’t afford to put it out there and risk never seeing her again.

If they had to remain friends forever, then that’s what he’d do.

If she ever bought it up though then that would change everything.

If she ever did then he’d finally come clean.

~~~~

  
‘I knew this was a bad idea’

Throwing their bags on the bed, Ben battles to close the old rickety door. Sure, it’s not the Hilton but it doesn’t look _that bad_.

Rey’s already standing with hands on hips at the entrance to what he assumes to be the bathroom, a displeased expression written all over her pretty face.

He finds her so adorable when she’s angry. He even eggs her on sometimes, just to make her more angry. He probably shouldn’t but he enjoys it a little too much.

‘Surely we could’ve found a bigger room?’

‘You heard the guy at the desk, it’s the last one they had. Will you just suck it up?’

Digging a toe into the thick pile carpet Rey goes into full sulk mode. Keen to check out the state of the small bathroom himself, Ben pokes her in the side as he passes.

‘Princess’

‘What did you just call me?!’

He turns back to rest against the doorframe, arms crossed and a smirk firmly plastered across his face.

‘I called you a Princess’

She almost snarls at him.

‘You’re cute when you’re angry, you know that?’

‘Am not’

‘Are too’

Rey huffs and Ben leaves her to it, making his way toward the TV. He grabs the remote from the TV stand and falls back onto the bed.

‘Oh shit’ Rey gasps, her eyes wide when he meets her gaze.

‘What now?’ He settles on the bed with his legs spread out in front, flicking the telly on with the remote.

‘Ben…there’s only one bed’

‘So?’

‘So!’

‘If you don’t wanna sleep with me, it’s fine. I’m happy to take the floor, you have the bed’

‘If I don’t wanna sleep with you?’

Ben’s sure she’s blushing but he’s not sure why - then it hits him.

‘Fuck, bad choice of words, sorry’ he laughs, but she looks less than impressed. ‘That’s not what I meant’

Ben pulls himself up against the headboard. ‘I meant sleep in the same bed’

But now that he’s said it, no matter how he meant it, Rey can’t get the idea out of her head. And the more she thinks about it, the more she realises she actually _wants to_ sleep with him.

Like that.

Not just in the same bed.

Like… _that._

Truth is she’s wanted to sleep with him for the last few years but how do you have that conversation with your best friend?

And if it meant she’d lose him as a friend then she just wouldn’t be bringing it up at all. It was as simple as that.

‘This bed is surprisingly comfy’

‘You’re just saying that’

‘Try it out if you don’t believe me’ Ben pats the free space with his large hand. ‘We’ve got the whole night ahead of us, so you may as well get comfy. Or you just gonna stand there and sulk?’

Rey picks up the closest cushion to hurl it directly at his head, but he dodges just in time.

‘Ha! Missed!’

Shucking her shoes Rey jumps on the bed and grabs his socked foot, tickling him with everything she has. He kicks and squirms and although he acts like he hates it, Rey’s always known he secretly loves it.

‘Ah, fuck! Stop, please! Ok, I take it all back!’

She tickles harder but he eventually wriggles his leg free and then she knows _she’s_ in trouble.

He turns on her, flipping to pin her underneath and then she knows it’s her that’s gonna cop it, but maybe deep down that’s exactly what she wanted.

‘Oh yeah? Two can play at that game’

Ben reaches to the most ticklish part of her body, her side, tickling her relentlessly until she has tears in her eyes.

‘Stop! Stop! Bennn!!’

She’s nowhere near strong enough to wriggle out of his grip though, never has been.

‘Bennn!! I beg you!’

She should be thankful he takes mercy on her because he loves it when she begs. He’s fantasised about her begging in all sorts of ways.

Once she rights herself and catches her breath, Rey feels a little less stressed. If they’re stuck in this motel room for the night then they may as well enjoy it.

Maybe they could even?

Nah. Can’t risk it.

Ben smiles deviously to himself as he flicks the channels, knowing full well he always wins because he’s stronger - she should really be used to it by now.

They settle on a few eps of One Tree Hill reruns because that’s basically all that’s on, reminiscing about school cliques and all the sucky stuff they’ve now left behind until Rey’s stomach interrupts, growling loud enough to wake the dead.

‘Someone’s hungry?’

‘Starving. Can we hit that burger joint up the road, if it’s still open?’

‘Yep. I’ll go’

‘You don’t want me to come?’

If only she knew. He does want her to come - on his tongue, on his cock, everywhere. But that's his little secret.

‘Nah, you’re right, you get comfy. Just please find something decent to watch before I get back?’

Rey smiles. ‘Done’

‘Burger, fries, chocolate shake?’

‘You know me too well’ Rey laughs, wiggling her toes on the bed.

Ben grabs his keys and wallet and his warmer jacket from his pack, braving the colder weather just to get them something to eat.

 _He’s good like that_ Rey thinks as she settles in, shucking her warmer jacket as the ancient heater slowly warms the room.

He’d really give her the clothes off his back and stand stark naked if it meant she’d stop complaining. It was one of the things she loves most about him.

He’s so… _giving_.

Sure his parents are rich, and he has money to burn but it’s never been about that for Ben. He looks after her the way her own family never did and that’s a big part of the reason she loves him so much.

 _Love._ Love’s a funny thing and something Rey’s mulled over countless times in the last few years.

Does she _love_ Ben just because he’s her best friend and they’ve experienced everything together or does she _love_ him as more than a friend?

It’s something she’s never settled on but right now she tries to put it out of her mind. No doubt he’ll be back soon, and they’re stuck in a confined space overnight so she figures it’s not exactly the best time to bring it up.

It’s safer he not know anything about how she feels. At least not just yet.

Rey busies herself trying to find a decent show but there’s next to nothing. In the end she flicks the remote countless times before throwing it on to the bed with a frustrated groan.

‘Argh! Not one decent channel on this whole TV?!’ Throwing her head back she’s met with a satisfied groan.

Can’t be Ben, she hasn’t heard the car pull up. And she’s the only one in the room so must be the TV?

Rey may not have had sex yet but she’s no fool, she knows the sound of porn when she hears it.

Bolting upright she races for the remote right as she hears the car pull up outside and the driver’s door close.

‘ _Shitshitshit_. Turn off you stupid thing!!’ she yells at the old TV that certainly isn’t listening.

She figures she must’ve pressed a random button by accident and she’s now paying for pay per view she never actually ordered. Why do these things only ever happen to her?

Still desperately trying to kill the TV as Ben strolls through the door, paper takeout bags in hand, she’s caught in the act.

And there’s _no way_ he’s going to believe she didn’t do this on purpose.

Of course it doesn’t take him long to notice, his brow creasing and eyes lighting up as he eyes the TV, foot kicking the door shut behind him.

He watches briefly before his eyes fall on her, Rey now huddled with her legs up and her face buried in shame.

‘They have porn? Sweet’ He says it like it’s no big deal and maybe it isn’t but she’s still embarrassed. She doesn’t want him to think she made him go get food just so she could watch porn without him.

‘You could’ve at least waited for me’

What?

‘I didn’t….No, I just…it was an accident’

She feels her face flush.

‘Right’ he nods. ‘An accident’

He doesn’t believe her. She knew he wouldn’t.

Reaching for the remote at the same time he’s far too quick for her. He swipes it from her grasp with one hand, dumping the food and drink on the night-stand with the other before sinking on the bed.

The remote quickly disappears behind his pillow and she has no idea how to get it back. And right now she’s really too hungry to care.

Ben on the other hand seems rather amused about the whole caper.

‘I haven't seen this one’ he muses, shoving a fistful of fries into his mouth before licking the salt from his plump lips.

Not that’s she’s noticed he has plump lips – definitely not.

_Nope._

Sipping mindlessly on her drink, she eyes him. ‘You actually _wanna_ watch porn? With _me_?’

He just shrugs. ‘It’s just porn, Rey. It’s no big deal’

She’s watched very little porn truth be told, and always in her room with headphones on, never with someone else watching it with her.

But watching with her male best friend who she also secretly wants to do this stuff with, now that’s a whole other story.

‘I didn’t even know you watched porn. I guess I never thought about it’

She’d hope not.

Except Ben’s totally lying. He’d wondered all sorts of things about Rey and whether she watched porn while getting herself off was definitely high on that list.

‘I don’t. Much. Do you?’

‘Yeah all the time’

Oh. For some reason that wasn’t the answer she was expecting. She’s not really sure what she was expecting.

‘Really?’

‘Yeah. Why? Is that weird?’

‘No. It’s just…I never thought about it, I guess. Not that I’d ever think of you watching porn, that’s not the kind of stuff I think about, much. I mean, ever. I don’t ever’

**_Shit._ **

Ben’s eyebrows rise as he chews his mouthful slowly. He regards her and Rey feels the flush rise to her cheeks.

‘You totally have thought about me watching porn’ he teases, knowing full well it’ll get a rise out of her.

‘I haven’t!’

‘Why so defensive then?’ He shouldn’t push it but it’s so much fun he sometimes doesn’t know when to stop. He really should learn to take the hint.

She grabs the pillow from behind her and wacks him with it, the hit sending lettuce from his burger falling to the bed.

‘What was that for?!’

Her face is still flaming she’s just praying it subsides soon because talking about watching porn when she thinks about Ben while she gets off is making her more than a little uncomfortable.

She can’t afford to give him any ideas that she even thinks about him in that way.

It’d ruin everything.

‘I don’t’

‘I know! You just said you don’t. I believe you’

‘Well, you looked like you thought I did!’

‘Rey, I didn’t think anything. I’m not the one making a big deal of it anyway. You are’

‘I hate you’

‘Uh huh’ Ben isn’t listening anymore, his eyes firmly on the second-rate porno playing out on the TV screen.

Rey realises then the more she talks about it the worse it gets, so she decides to just stop talking and enjoy the taste of hot beef and bacon, moaning as the delicious burger finally hits her stomach.

‘This is so good’ she practically orgasms while eating.

‘The porn or the burger?’

His smart comment earns him a glare, but she continues on eating her burger in silence. The scene on TV is what Rey (in her limited experience) would call making love or slow fucking, not that she’s actually done any of that herself.

‘Am I paying for this?’

Rey realises he means the porn. It’s likely they’re paying for it and the room is in his name so…

‘I guess’ she laughs awkwardly. ‘Feel free to turn it off anytime’

‘No way. If I’m paying for it, may aswell enjoy it’

There’s been plenty of undressing, kissing, fondling certain body parts, now the man makes his way down the woman’s body as Rey swallows her mouthful. Ben’s busy chewing but she can see out of the corner of her eye he’s still thoroughly glued to the TV.

‘Have you ever done that before?’ She should’ve just kept her mouth shut but it just came out and it’s too late to put it back in.

Rey had always wondered exactly how far Ben had gone with a woman. They didn’t talk much about their sex lives, or lack of, with good reason.

‘Gone down on someone?’ he asks, still chewing while shaking his head. ‘Nah. Not yet’

Not yet? So he obviously would like to do it one day?

‘Has anyone ever gone down on you?’

He turns to look at her and she’s not sure what to say. A guy did go down on her once but it was terrible. Awful in fact. He was so rushed and had no idea what he was doing and didn’t bother asking her either.

Definitely an experience she wanted to forget.

‘Once. It was…pretty awful’

‘Awful? I don’t think it’s meant to be awful’

‘Yeah, guy obviously didn’t know what to do. Mind you, he never asked so’

She shrugs at Ben.

‘Jerk’

‘Yeah, total jerk if you ask me. At least if you’re gonna do it, ask what she likes otherwise what’s the point?’

‘Agreed. Communication is key. Well, I’m guessing it is. What would I know?’ he laughs bashfully and Rey joins him, sighing into the last of her burger.

‘God, look at us. Two virgins watching porn. Sad or what?’

‘Yeah’ Ben agrees, laughing heartily now. ‘Sad is right’

Rey decides to continue their sex talk. She’s feeling strangely comfortable talking about this with him, even if she still flushes from time to time.

‘Do you think about it much? Sex?’

The moaning from the speakers increases and Rey closes her legs tight. Watching this lame porno is actually making her wet, she can feel it.

‘Yeah. You?’

‘A lot, actually’

Ben turns to her. ‘A lot?’

**_Oops._ **

‘Yeah. Is that weird?’

‘No’

‘Well, good. Cause I do. I love sex, just cause I haven’t had it yet doesn’t mean I don’t think about it’

‘I can’t believe you’re still a virgin’

He probably didn’t mean it to sound the way it sounded as it fell from his delicious mouth.

‘What do you mean by that?’

‘Oh, no. I didn’t mean anything by it, I just….I mean, you’re gorgeous. It’s a compliment. I just can’t believe no one has slept with you yet. That’s all I meant’

Rey swallows the last mouthful and wipes her fingers on her napkin. She turns toward Ben, crossing her legs.

‘You think I’m gorgeous?’

He blinks a few times before his eyes meet hers once again. ‘One of the prettiest girls I know’

He’s never told her that before.

Ever.

‘You’ve never told me that before. And anyway, you can talk! Hottie like you, what’s wrong with all the women out there?’

Ben nearly chokes on his mouthful. ‘You gotta be kidding me? I wish’

‘Have you looked in the mirror lately? You’re hot, trust me. If I wasn’t your best friend…’

That gets his attention.

Her and her stupid mouth.

‘What?’ He turns to her, sipping the last of his drink, his Adam’s apple noticeable as he swallows.

‘I…forget I said anything. Can I braid your hair?’

**_Smooth change of subject, Rey. Real smooth._ **

‘Fine, go ahead. I could do with a head massage too while you’re there’

‘Done’

Rey scoots back and Ben moves forward, his head now resting against her chest as he sinks further down the bed to get comfortable against her.

Rey wipes her hands on the napkin before tossing it aside and sinking them into Ben’s soft, dark hair to work her magic. She’s always loved playing with his hair any chance she gets and although he despised it early on, he definitely loves it now.

Watching cheap porn and braiding Ben’s hair definitely wasn’t how either of them saw this night panning out but things could definitely be worse.

A moan escapes his mouth and Rey hopes he can’t smell how aroused she is right now. The porno has upped to full on sex and it’s turning her on so much, that combined with her hands in Ben’s hair.

Rey’s halfway through a braid when the man onscreen finally comes ( _does it really take that long?_ ) thrusting roughly a few times before collapsing on her back.

‘I thought it happened quicker than that’ she muses, tying the tiny braid with the spare band on her wrist.

‘Depends I guess. I’m guessing the first time it’d be over pretty quick, but there’s ways to hold off if you want to’

Rey didn’t know that.

‘There is? How?’

‘It’s called edging. Sounds pretty cool but takes some practise I bet’

He adjusts himself and crosses his legs and Rey leans forward to peer down, smiling to herself when she realises Ben is hard.

It’s not like she hasn’t seen him hard before but she has to wonder what’s turning him on right now. The sex or their conversation about it. Maybe a combination of both?

She decides to be honest in the hope he will be.

‘Porn turns me on. Ugh, I can’t believe I just said that’

His head turns and his pretty eyes stare up at her, the second braid she’s in the middle of falling apart when his head moves.

‘I think that’s kinda the point though. Why else would people watch it?’

‘I guess’

‘Are you turned on right now?’

Dammit Ben! Does she answer honestly, or lie?’

‘Are you?’

‘I asked you first’

‘And I’m asking you second’

‘Ok, yes. Total party in these pants, in case you hadn’t noticed’

She had.

‘I hadn’t’

For some reason she hadn’t expected him to be so honest.

‘Ok yeah, me too. I mean, not a hard on obviously. Ugh, I need a shower’

Rey suddenly leaves the bed and Ben groans as he falls backwards, Rey stopping to check her phone quickly on the way. She stands by the bedside table reading through her most recent messages. There’s 4 in total, all from the one guy.

Nathan.

Ben doesn’t know about Nathan. He knows who he is but not that he’s been recently persuing her, although she kinda wishes he did know.

Maybe if he knew _he’d_ offer to sleep with her first and she wouldn’t have to get the awkward first time out of the way with someone else.

She didn’t want to do it with Nathan but he’d offered long ago and she figured she’d just get it out of the way with him and then it would be over and done with. No more virgin Rey.

Ben’s eyeing her now, sitting up against the pillows and flicking the TV off.

‘Everything ok?’

Rey sighs. It’s time she told him.

‘Do you remember Nathan from summer camp?’

His brow furrows as he tries to recall. ‘That guy that followed you around the whole week? Stalker guy?’

Rey can’t help but roll her eyes. ‘He wasn’t a stalker, he just really liked me’

‘Stalker’ Ben repeats, shrugging back at her.

‘Well, like I said he’s not a stalker and…he wants to sleep with me’

Ben rolls over, propping himself on his elbow to face her. 'Do you wanna sleep with him?'

'I think so'

'You think so? Don't you wanna be sure?'

'I am sure'

'You don't sound it'

He's right. She's not even fooling herself at this point.

'Well, it's not like anyone else wants to sleep with me, so yeah. I am sure'

There, it’s out there now. What Ben does at this point is completely up to him.

In her fantasy Ben jumps instantly from the bed and begs her not to give her virginity to some random guy but to give it to him instead. Rey knows Ben would take proper care of her, probably go down on her for hours before he even worried about his own pleasure because that’s just the kind of guy he is.

The ball is totally in his court now but Ben doesn't move.

Grabbing her dressing gown from her bag, Rey begrudgingly heads for the shower and turns it on, turning to close the door.

She’s totally surprised to see Ben now standing in the bathroom doorway, arm resting against the doorframe to prevent the door from closing.

His face is flushed, breathing heavy. What he says next could change everything or change nothing.

‘Don’t’

The word falls from his lips and Rey blinks back at him. She’s begging him to just _say it_.

Ben dying to say _don’t sleep with him, sleep with me_ but he can’t. He just can’t get the words out.

‘Don’t what?’

Rey swallows the lump in her throat, hand on the door ready to push it closed depending on what he says next.

She’s still wet, she can feel it and Ben? Surely he’s still turned on seeing as he had a hard-on only moments earlier.

The timing really couldn’t be more perfect.

He swallows, moving his hand from the door to shove it deep into his pocket. Rey can see the battle in his mind, his conflicting emotions written clearly all over his face.

**_Don’t…don’t what??_ **

‘Don’t use all the hot water. I need a shower too’

With that he turns and walks out, Rey slamming the door shut in frustration. She sinks behind the closed door and tears prick her eyes. That might have been his only chance, why couldn’t he just say it?!

Stepping in the shower, she allows the warm droplets to wash over her tired body and back down the drain. She knows she shouldn’t be angry with him. He couldn’t say it, but neither can she.

Best friends for so long and they can’t even be honest and say how they feel. Makes her wonder how long they can go on like this.


	2. Best laid plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we left our two bestie virgins neither of them could tell the other how they felt.  
> Will communication finally progress or will life get in the way?

_He said, "Let's get out of this town_  
_Drive out of the city_  
_Away from the crowds"_  
_I thought heaven can't help me now_  
_Nothing lasts forever_  
_But this is gonna take me down_  
_He's so tall, and handsome as hell_  
_He's so bad but he does it so well_  
_I can see the end as it begins, my one condition is_

 _~_ Wildest Dreams - Taylor Swift _~_

_‘I love you’_

_‘I’ve been in love with you for years’_

_‘I’m done being friends. I need more than that’_

Ben tries out all forms of what he _should’ve said_ but dammit, none of them sound right.

Especially in front of the mirror with the TV currently blaring to drown out the voices in his own head.

**_Idiot._ **

**_Loser._ **

**_Do you want to live the rest of your life alone?_ **

**_Why didn’t you say something?_ **

Yeah. _Those_ voices.

He’s tempted to punch a hole in the damn dingy motel wall but it’s brick so he’d probably bust his hand and end up in emergency the way his luck is currently going, and that wouldn’t do anyone any good.

Falling back on the bed he groans out loud, running his hands down his face. He knows he royally screwed up, but he can’t get that moment back so it’s pointless even beating himself up about it.

He’ll continue to anyway.

Bumping the volume down he lies on his back with his eyes shut, the sound of water from Rey’s shower strangely soothing.

He tries not to picture her currently naked body… _wet._ And naked…and _wet._

God, she’d practically told him she was wet earlier.

 _Porn turns me on –_ those were her exact words, so he had no doubt she was wet then. Why didn’t he just say something?

Groaning again he kicks himself for the hundredth time. Why does this have to be so hard?

He had the perfect opportunity and he blew it. He fuckin’ blew it.

Ben’s still in this same position, continuously berating himself, when Rey finally emerges from the shower. He keeps his eyes shut because he can’t bear to even look at her.

Especially wet, likely wrapped in a towel with beads of water dripping from the ends of her _perfect fuckin’ hair_.

Why does she have to be so perfect?

‘Ben?’

_Her voice._

It’s almost angelic and it breaks him from his numbness if only for a moment.

He doesn’t open his eyes, he still can’t bear to - seeing her right now would only make everything worse.

‘Are you asleep?’

He can feel her standing over him even though his eyes are closed.

Maybe if he pretends he’s asleep she’ll sleep too and they can talk about all of this in the morning.

‘No. I’m awake’

‘Oh’ she giggles. ‘I thought you’d fallen asleep on me’

Surprisingly she doesn’t sound upset at all. Obviously she wasn’t _hoping_ he’d tell her he was in love with her, it was likely all in his own head.

Oh well, problem solved then.

‘Did you want to shower while the water’s still hot?’

He thought maybe she’d come out and declare her undying love for him and they’d fuck in the small yet comfy motel bed, but that obviously won’t be happening. He was a fool to ever think it would.

‘I will, thanks’

He dares open his eyes and the sight before him is exactly as he’d been dreading.

She’s gorgeous - even more so than normal. She’s _indeed wet_ …but not naked, a tiny white towel wrapped around her petite form.

He’s tempted to rip the towel from her body with his bare hands and throw her down on the bed to have his way with her.

Instead he pulls himself from the bed to dig around in his bag for clean underwear, the pair he’s currently wearing damp with his own arousal.

‘Clean towel on the back of the door if you need it? They didn’t leave us many so I had to dry my hair with it, hope that’s ok? I left the heater on in there so it should be dry by now’

That was nice of her.

‘Thanks’ he mumbles, shuffling off to the bathroom and trying not to slam the door behind him.

He’s not angry with her – he’s angry with himself.

Shucking his clothes in record time he turns the water on full blast, sighing the minute it hits his skin. Nothing feels quite as good as a hot shower when you have troubles to wash away.

It’s like they wash right down the drain-

Pity they nearly always come back.

~~~~

Sitting cross-legged on the bed, Rey notices the covers are warm. Warm from Ben.

She snuggles into that warmth, curling her legs up in the foetal position.

She’d wanted him to say so many things as he stood in the door of the bathroom.

_‘I love you’_

_‘I’ve been in love with you for years’_

Anything would’ve done, she just needed to hear it from his own lips.

She hoped he’d just say it and they’d jump each other and fuck in the shower. Not ideal for a first time she knows, but she doesn’t think they could’ve waited to even get back to the bed.

Rey wants him so much it hurts, but she can’t risk telling him. She can’t risk losing him.

Tempted to stick her hands down her underwear and relieve some of the tension, she declines, having only just taken care of business in the shower. At least now she might be able to sleep beside Ben without jumping his bones.

Only time will tell.

Ben hasn’t thought of anything else the whole time he’s been in the shower.

_You have to tell her  
You have to_

He’s almost ready to scream at his brain to _shut the fuck up_ when he hears a knock on the door.

‘Ben?’

That voice again.

Just what he needs.

‘Are you ok in there? You’re taking ages’

Ben tries to make a joke to lighten the mood.

‘Keepin tabs on me now?’ he laughs, not feeling all that joyful.

She’s silent for a moment. Maybe she _has_ been thinking about him? He can only hope.

‘No. Just wondered if you’re hungry again’ she laughs through the door. ‘I found a room service menu, would you believe?’

That is surprising. Pleasantly so. And he’s ravaged again, of course.

‘Sweet. Order whatever and charge it to my card. It’s in my wallet by the bed’

He feels the water go suddenly cold. ‘I’ll be out in a minute’

‘No worries!’

He hears her leave and decides it’s time to hop out, the now cold water making the decision for him.

Mind you, in hindsight a cold shower would’ve been a better idea - his cock once more aching with need.

‘Down boy. It’s not happening, so just chill would ya?’

He talks it down, stepping from the shower to reach for the towel Rey left for him. It’s mostly dry and he tries to resist but he can’t. Lifting it to his nose he inhales, the scent of her shampoo filling his nostrils.

It smells sweet, the way he imagines she tastes.

Now everything is making him think of her.

This could well be the longest night of his life.

~~~~

Ben’s wallet is right where he said it’d be by the bed, Rey swiping it and popping the clip open.

Filtering through his cards she pulls out his driver’s licence, taking a peek at his photo. He wouldn’t show it to her before and now she knows why.

Although he doesn’t look bad like he said, he looks adorable.

Dark hair covers his eyes and he’s definitely not smiling, but it’s his ears that make her giggle. They stick out the way they always have but his hair is shorter in the photo so they’re especially noticeable.

Rey sighs. He really is beautiful, all those pretty moles and freckles dotting his pale features. And knowing him like she does only makes him _more beautiful_.

Continuing her search for his card she can’t help but notice the shiny foil packet among the other items in his wallet, pulling it out for a closer look.

Rey’s seen condoms before but it feels different to know Ben keeps one. Why it feels different she’s not sure, but imagining him rolling one onto his hard cock-

She really shouldn’t be thinking about it, although she’s curious. He hasn’t dated in a while and there’s certainly no girl on the horizon that she knows of. It’s not like he sleeps with random women, he’s a virgin like she is...

Maybe he keeps it just in case? That'd make sense.

‘Find it?’

He’s out and behind her and she didn’t even notice, the condom slipping through her fingers.

**_Shit._ **

His eyes follow it as it tumbles to the floor. Bending down he picks it up, sure to hand it back to her to make his point that he'd caught her in the act.

‘I..uh, yeah…it’s here’

She presents the card, shoving the condom back in so she can hand him his wallet.

Quickly she turns her attention back to the menu, mainly so she can hide her blushing face behind it.

‘What do you feel like to eat?’

Ben’s now seated on the bed, towel around his waist, dark hair wet and mussed. He looks hot and smells divine.

‘Whatever you want’

Rey decides on wedges and shakes, placing the order with the old telephone by the bed. She still can’t believe a place like this even _has_ room service.

Both of them are mostly silent until the food arrives. Rey turns the TV on for background noise, Ben now in sleep pants lying face down on the bed with her lying beside him.

They eat quietly but Rey can tell it’s eating away at him. She can hear his brain ticking.

‘Why don’t you just ask me?’

She swallows and blinks, thinking she knows what he means although she doesn’t want to assume.

‘Huh?’

‘If you wanna know, just ask me’

She knows what he’s talking about. The condom. Obviously it’s been on her mind since she found it.

‘Ok. Why do you keep a condom in your wallet?’

‘Why not?’

He makes a good point.

‘Well, I know you don’t have a girlfriend. And I know you don’t just carry condoms around hoping to sleep with random strangers, because that’s not you’

‘Ok..’

‘So why?’

‘Maybe I just wanna be prepared?’

Ben slurps his shake, eyes on the bright TV flickering in the dark room.

‘For what?’

‘For sex’

She deserved that.

‘Ok. Just seems a bit odd, that’s all. I mean, it’s not you’

Ben’s really too tired for this conversation and frankly he’s done holding back. He’s ready to tell her how he feels right now before he bursts.

If he loses her friendship, then he’ll kick himself forever more. But if he doesn’t say it now he knows it’ll eat him alive and the rest of this trip will be even more torturous.

He sits up, crossing his legs on the bed, Rey pulling herself up to face him. His face has turned serious all of a sudden and she feels bad for invading his privacy.

‘I’m sorry I snooped. I had no right to’

‘No, you didn’t’

‘I just…I guess I was curious’

Ben runs a hand through his still damp waves, shaking the rest from his eyes.

‘You wanna know why I carry that around? Why I specifically checked it was in my wallet before we left the city?’

**_He did?_ **

His massive, warm hand reaches out to rest on her knee, the sudden contact to her bare skin making her heart flutter.

She stares down at his hand for a moment before meeting his gaze again, Ben’s dark eyes boring into her.

‘You want the honest truth?’

She thinks she does.

‘Yes?’

‘I carry it because…’ He pauses, his naked chest heaving in the silence.

He’s making her nervous.

‘You want the truth, well here it is’

He intakes a long, slow breath before releasing it.

‘I love you’

That was certainly not what she was expecting.

‘I… _what_?’

He says it slower so there’s no mistaking his words.

‘I fucking love you, dammit. And I carry that around in the hope that one day-’

She hopes he’s about to say it.

‘-you might wanna sleep with me’

There it is.

‘You…I…’

She’s not even sure what to say. She really had no idea he put it there _with her_ in mind. That was the _last thing_ she was thinking of although it was the first thing she’d hoped when she found it.

Was this really, finally happening??

‘Ben’

‘Go ahead. Tell me I’m an idiot because you don’t love me, do you? It’s fine, really’

‘ _Ben_ ’

Rey reaches for his face, her small hands tiny against his large cheeks, his eyes pleading with her.

‘I love you too’

He blinks twice but says nothing, his mouth slightly open, plump lips begging her to kiss them.

‘You don’t have to say that just to make me feel better’

‘I’m not. _Honestly_. I love you too, dammit’

She finally lets out the breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding, the two of them flushed and cross-legged on the bed.

‘You’re not just saying that?’

She’s sure to shake her head slowly yet surely so he knows she’s being truthful. ‘I’ve been in love with you for years, you idiot’

‘I…had no idea’

‘I know. Hence we find ourselves here. I thought I was gonna combust if I didn’t tell you soon’

He chuckles now and it’s the sweetest sound Rey’s ever heard.

‘Yeah, me too’

The awkward laughter between them is strangely comforting, Ben’s hand still on her. He stares down at his thumb, now stroking just above her knee.

Rey watches it too, begging him to move it higher. She’s wet, she can feel it, and she’s not sure how much longer she can wait to lose her virginity to her best friend.

‘Ben’ she breathes again, staring down at his hand. He senses what she needs and moves his hand higher up her thigh.

‘I know’ he breathes back.

‘I at least want to kiss you first’

He blinks back at her. ‘First?’

Rey climbs from the bed to grab his wallet, bringing it back with her. Reaching in she pulls out the condom, holding it up in front of him.

‘Yeah. Before we use this’

Their eyes meet and Ben swallows, Adam’s apple noticeably bobbing in his throat.

Rey’s heart pounds in her chest. ‘There’s no one else I wanna do this with’

He smiles now. ‘Not even Nathan?’

‘No’ she laughs. ‘Not even Nathan’

Ben edges closer on the bed, his legs apart so she can slide in between. His sleep pants don’t leave a lot to the imagination and she can make out the bulge underneath, keen to get her hands on it.

‘Can I kiss you?’

He asks so softly, so sweetly, licking his lips. It makes her want him all the more.

She’s eyed those lips for years, wondered what they’d feel like, wondered how many other girls he’d kissed with them-

‘Yes’ she breathes, shifting forward. She’s about as close as she can get now, Ben’s hand cradling her chin.

Their hearts pound in unison.

They’ve both wanted this for so long – _kept it secret for so long_ – now finally there’s nothing holding them back.

Rey studies Ben’s eyes at close range, his face mere centimetres from hers. His eyes are honey brown with flecks of gold. She could easily get lost in them they’re so stunning.

Ben notices Rey’s freckles, her face as close to his as it’s ever been.

She’s always been beautiful but now he’s noticing those tiny things you see in the ones you love, the things you take the time to appreciate when you’re intimate with someone.

Leaning in as close as he can get, Ben closes his eyes as Rey does the same. He’s desperate to know what kissing her feels like and he’s finally about to find out-

Well, he would be if a frantic knock on the door hadn’t stopped them in their tracks.

A voice bellows from behind the door. ‘Hello? Open up!’

Ben huffs, begrudgingly leaving Rey and the bed for the door. When he opens it he’s less than welcoming.

‘Can I help you?’

‘I’m sorry sir but we need everyone to evacuate. The tornado has changed path and is headed this way. We’ve had orders to move everyone on’

This can’t be happening.

As if this dingy motel wasn’t bad enough, now they have to pack up and leave just when things were getting good-

'And go where exactly?'

‘An hour away. There’s a hotel room waiting for you. Please pack your things and follow these directions’

A printout is shoved into his hand and he now stands alone at the door, watching the frantic motel owner hurry on to the next room.

He returns to Rey, the paper floating to the bed. She couldn’t really hear what they were discussing but from the look on his face she can only assume it’s not good.

‘Ben? What’s going on?’

He’s already packing his bag. ‘We gotta go’

‘What? Why?!’

Rey grabs the paper and takes a quick look. There’s a printed map and a hotel circled in bold red but that doesn’t tell her much.

‘Tornado’s headed this way. Fuckin sucks, but there’s not much we can do about it. Better grab your stuff’

Her first thought is how it’s totally unfair. Things were _finally_ about to progress with Ben and now this? Was the universe really _that_ against them?!

When all is said and done tornadoes don’t give a shit about you getting it on with your best friend, so there’s really no use complaining about it. She huffs and sighs while she goes about packing her things but it’s not going to change the inevitable.

‘Look on the bright side. This next place could be the Hilton’

Rey thinks the chances are slim, so she isn’t getting her hopes up although she appreciates his optimism.

By the time they bundle their stuff back in the car Rey’s ready for a good night’s sleep. It’s late, and although she could’ve stayed up early into the morning had she and Ben finally gotten together, now the mood is ruined.

They’re mostly silent on the drive, neither of them sure what to say.

They’d been so close to that step from besties to lovers and now they both wondered if they’d ever get that chance again.

20 minutes from their destination and Rey’s hungry again. Ben can hear her stomach rumbling, laughing to himself as the car hums along the busy freeway.

‘I’ve never known anyone who can eat like you do’

She should be offended but it’s just another dig at her appetite, she’s used to it by now.

‘I can’t help it’

He shifts gears as the speed limit lowers. ‘Where do you put it all?’

‘What do you mean by that?’

‘I mean, you’re tiny. Where does it all go?’

Rey can’t help but laugh. ‘In one end and out the other, I guess’

Ben laughs too. ‘Gross’

‘Well, you did ask’

Rey cuts the CD and tunes the radio in to the nearest station. According to the latest reports the tornado has died down and they probably could’ve just stayed where they were.

Pity they had to up and leave already.

Pulling into the parking lot of their new accommodation, people scurry everywhere. The foyer of the hotel is packed, Ben praying they’ll at least be assigned a room of their own. He can’t bear sharing with strangers – he doesn’t do people.

Making a beeline for reception they join the end of the line, the woman behind the desk a little stressed and rightly so.

When they finally reach the front, Ben presents his ID as requested.

‘Mr Solo. Welcome’

Rey snickers, knowing how much he despises being called Mr Solo.

‘We’ve assigned you and your wife the honeymoon-‘

‘Oh, I’m not-‘ Rey pipes up, receiving a swift elbow to the side from Ben.

‘Ow!’

Ben glares down at her. She’s not sure what she’s done, still smarting from the elbow she just received.

‘I’m sorry’ Ben apologises to the confused woman. ‘My wife isn’t quite herself today, are you darling?’

Rey doesn’t answer, simply frowning while wondering what he’s playing at.

‘That’s understandable, it’s been a big day for all of us. Here’s your key, you’re in room 121. Take a right and head up the stairs’

Rey toddles along behind him, frowning most of the way. Her side hurts, she’s tired and hungry and she’s not sure this trip could get any worse.

When they reach their room Ben swipes the card, pushing the door open. She follows him in, not even bothering to look around. She really doesn’t care how rubbish the room is, it can’t be any worse from where they’ve just been.

All she wants is her jammies and a good night’s sleep, is that too much to ask?

Dropping her backpack on the bed she turns to Ben who is now leaning against the wall with his arms folded and a smug smirk plastered across his face.

‘Why are you so smug?’

She steps closer. ‘Our whole trip has been ruined. First a dingy motel and now this-‘ Turning to gesture to the room, Rey’s shocked by what she sees.

Sure, it’s not exactly the Hilton but it’s actually really nice. Plush, comfortable and… _is that a 4-poster bed?_

Ben leaps onto it, sending Rey’s backpack flying. Resting his arms behind his head he looks rather pleased with himself as he casually crosses his legs.

‘Remember when I said this room might be the Hilton?’

‘Not even close' she retorts, poking her tongue out. It’s not luxury but it’s _certainly_ nicer than the last place.

‘Ah. I fuckin' love when I’m right’

Rolling her eyes Rey joins him on the bed. It’s surprisingly comfortable and rather roomy but it immediately makes her sleepy. Her stomach continues to growl but now she’s lying down she’s struggling to keep her eyes open.

It's been a big day and she's exhausted.

Settling into the mattress she curls her legs up and smiles to herself as Ben shifts behind her. His heart pounds as he seizes the moment, his arm slipping around her waist. Pulling her close she sighs, backing up into him.

His large body is warm and comforting and although she had plans to lose her virginity tonight, she knows Ben’s not going anywhere, especially if the hardness she can feel behind her is any indication-

Right now she's safe in his arms and there’s no place she’d rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience, lovely readers! It's the busiest time of the year at work so updates in general will be almost non-existent but I did manage to get this chapter out. Hopefully the final chapter will be up in the next few weeks.  
> Love you all! xxx


	3. Crossing the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben & Rey finally get their precious alone time.

_I said no one has to know what we do,_  
_His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room_  
_And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever_  
_But this is getting good now_  
  
~ Taylor Swift ~  


Waking to daylight, it takes Rey a moment to remember where she is.

She remembers falling asleep with Ben’s arms around her, but after that, nothing. They were both so exhausted, talking on the bed before falling asleep but Ben’s not there now.

It takes her another moment to realise that what _she thinks_ is rain outside is actually the shower running.

 _Ben_.

As she stretches on the bed, she recalls their conversation from earlier and how they’d come so close to kissing.

 _‘I fucking love you, dammit’_ he’d said about the condom she’d found. _‘And I carry that around in the hope that one day…you might wanna sleep with me’_

Her best friend. Wants to sleep with her.

_Is in love with her._

She wonders briefly if she’d dreamt the whole thing. It all seems too good to be true, but she’s sure she hadn’t imagined it.

Will he ever bring it up again?

 _Should she_?

Would it remain forever unspoken between them?

She hoped not. That would hurt more than anything.

Begrudgingly pulling herself from the surprisingly comfortable bed, she’s quick to pull her sweatpants and shirt back on to venture to the bathroom. She really needs to pee and she’s not sure she can wait.

Knocking softly, she calls out. ‘Ben?’

No answer.

She tries again, louder this time, legs crossed in an attempt to hold it in.

‘ _Ben?_ ’

‘Yeah?’

‘I really need to pee!’

She hears a laugh and what sounds like the shower curtain being drawn before he calls out again.

‘Door’s unlocked’

Wriggling the handle, she steps inside, secretly hoping he’s naked and visible. Sadly, he’s not.

The curtain is drawn, and she can sense movement from behind it, cursing the curtain as she sits on the toilet to relieve herself.

‘I can hear that’ Ben muses, teasing her again.

‘Don’t listen!’

That only makes him chuckle harder.

‘I can’t really help it. You’re right there’

‘Well, turn the water up then!’

He laughs again, not bothering to turn the water up.

‘Isn’t this what old married couples do? Share bathrooms and listen to each other pee?’

Another laugh from Ben. She really does love his laugh. ‘I dunno. Do they?’

‘I think so. That’s what I’ve heard anyway’

Rey’s mainly talking in an attempt to cover the noise of her pee, but it’s hardly working. It feels like it just won’t stop!

When it eventually does, she’s quick to wash up. ‘Are you gonna be much longer? I could do with a shower’

She assesses her bleary eyes in the mirror above the sink, a little disappointed at the reflection staring back.

‘I only just got in. I gotta wash my hair yet’ comes his reply.

Ah, his hair. She’s been witness to the amount of time he spends on his hair many times before so this shouldn’t be news. Mind you, it looks so good she really can’t complain.

Rolling her eyes, Rey groans internally. ‘Well, I’m hungry again so could you maybe hurry it up?’

She can feel _him_ rolling his eyes now, even though she can’t see it. Her hand is on the door handle when she hears it.

‘You could join me?’

Rey pauses at the door. She can’t have heard him right.

Walking back to the shower she pulls the end of the curtain back so she can peek inside, careful to keep her eyes on his face, although she’s more than a little tempted to look down.

Ben doesn’t seem phased.

‘Did you just say I could join you? In the shower?’

He shrugs, tipping the hotel shampoo out to lather it between his large, wet hands. He looks so different with his hair wet - like a cute, wet puppy. Like an emo prince.

‘Yeah, if you want’

They’ve barely admitted they love each other and now he’s asking if she’s wants to _shower with him?!_ That escalated quickly.

Ben’s seen her in a bikini plenty of times, but never anything less than that. And she’s seen him countless times shirtless plus she’s seen him in only his underwear, but she’s certainly never seen his dick before.

Not that she doesn’t want to. _She desperately wants to._

‘Don’t overthink it. You can if you want, otherwise I’ll be out soon then the shower is all yours’

Releasing the curtain Rey mulls over her options, knowing if she doesn’t just take the jump and do it now it may never happen at all.

Stripping her shirt over her head then disposing of her sweatpants, she tosses them onto the closed toilet lid to protect them from the shower spray. Her teeth sink nervously into her bottom lip as her underwear slides down her legs, quickly joining her other clothes in the pile.

Being naked is fine, but being naked in front of Ben? She won’t know what that feels like until she does it. Time to cross that line from friendship to - _whatever this is_.

As she pulls back the curtain to step inside, she almost loses her balance, Ben reacting quickly to grab her arm and keep her steady.

‘Hey, careful! You ok?’

‘Yeah, yeah. Fine, thanks. Just nervous’

Ben leans down, his large, soaked body towering over her.

‘No need to be nervous. It’s just me’

‘Yeah’ she laughs. ‘A very…’ her eyes glance down, ‘ _naked you_ ’

Her eyes go wide and she tries not to show how shocked she is seeing his dick for the first time. She’s not covering it very well.

‘ _Holy shit._ That ain’t even gonna fit in me, Ben’

Ben laughs at her comment, the blush now painting his cheeks shows he’s either flattered or embarrassed – maybe a bit of both. He’s so adorable when he blushes because it extends from his pale cheeks to his adorably large ears, already flushed from the hot water.

‘I got bad news for you then’ he grins, rather proudly. ‘Cause I’m not even hard yet’

Shit. He’s right.

There’s _no way_ known that’s going to fit but they’ll damn well try.

‘Hey, we can take our time with this. I’m in no rush’

Ok, that’s a lie, but if it makes her feel better…

‘Speak for yourself! I’ve waited my whole life for this’

Oh good. She’s as keen as he is.

‘Yeah, who am I kidding? Me too’

Ben steps closer, wet arms pulling her to his chest.

The water is soothing and warm. Rey could just cuddle him forever and all would be right with the world, but at the same time she’s more than ready to lose her virginity.

‘Can I touch you?’ Rey peers up at him, wiping water from her eyes.

‘Only if I can touch you too’ he replies with a soft smile, tucking her wet hair behind her ears.

‘But can we do it out of the shower?’

‘Yeah, of course. If that’s what you want’

‘Can you wash my hair first though? Please’

Rey bats her eyelids in the hope he’ll agree, and he does, reaching around her to grab some shampoo before lathering it and transferring his lathered hands to her hair.

The feel of his hands in her hair is sheer heaven - the way they move and massage makes her purr like a kitten.

‘You know I’d pretty much do anything you ask, don’t you?’

She does know that. Although there’s other things she wants now and she’s finally able to voice them for once in her life.

‘Mhm. That’s why after you finish washing my hair, we’re gonna move this to the bedroom’

She turns to face him again, tipping her head to rinse the shampoo away.

‘Are we now?’

‘Uh huh’ she nods, running a single finger slowly down his wet abs to the dark tuft of hair below. Moving her fingers amongst the curls, she can see him begin to harden before her very eyes. She didn’t realise it happened so… _quickly._

‘Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to-‘

He grips her wrist, silently asking she keep her hand there.

‘It’s fine’ he whispers, chest heaving. ‘He doesn’t bite, you know’

That makes her blush and giggle. She feels like an embarrassed schoolgirl for some reason.

‘Are you sure he doesn’t bite?’

‘Not yet. But he will’ Ben winks. ‘You ready to get outta here?’

‘Do you want me to shave all my bits first? I’ve done my armpits but not my’ she blurts, already embarrassed. That wasn’t something he needed to hear, but she’s worried he might not like what he sees.

‘No’ His answer is swift, his eyes dropping to her pussy. She’s beautiful – perfect. And her body is amazing. He doesn’t want her to change a thing.

‘No’ he repeats again, softly holding her hand. ‘You’re perfect the way you are. Trust me’

Rey realises it’s the first time he’s really taken her in. It’s a little daunting, but nice all the same.

‘Wow. I mean, I’d imagined you but _this?_ ’ The way he’s staring makes her feel like the only girl in the world. ‘No way I imagined you this beautiful’

‘Stop it’

‘Are you kidding? No way’ he laughs, finally turning the water off to pull her from the shower.

‘Do you want a towel?’ Ben stands outside the shower, naked as the day he was born, his hard-on growing with each passing moment.

‘Why? I’m only gonna take it straight off’

‘Good point’

Rey giggles again, her laugh turning into somewhat of a yelp as he sweeps her naked form from the floor into his arms. Before she knows it she’s being bridal carried from the bathroom to the bedroom and next thing she’s on her back with Ben on top of her.

His skin is still damp and warm as she runs her hand over one of his biceps, then the other. She wants to kiss him – _finally_ kiss him.

Reaching upwards she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down to press her lips to his. They move in hurried unison, feeling every inch of each other they can get to, years of pent up frustration finally coming to a head.

By the time they break away Ben’s cock rests hard and heavy against the inside of her leg.

She just wants him inside already, but Ben has other ideas. He’s currently peppering her naked body with soft kisses, starting with her neck and working his way down.

He hasn’t even touched her tits yet, but she wants him to, however Ben seems content to kiss her everywhere but, soft moans escaping him every few seconds.

She’s glad he’s enjoying himself as much as she is.

‘ _Ben_ ’ she breathes, but he happily continues on.

‘Mm?’

‘I need you inside me‘

‘I know, but we can’t rush this. Plus, I’m not done exploring your body yet’

She knows she needs to be properly prepared first, which in an ideal world would be fine but now they’re finally getting down to it she’s fast losing her patience.

Then he’s over her again, whispering.

‘Close your eyes’

‘Why?’

He gives her a look as if to say _do as you’re told_ and turns out that is a major turn on.

Rey closes her eyes, feeling the wetness building between her legs. But there’s nowhere to hide now. Surely he can smell it anyway, his head is right there-

Then she feels it.

 _His lips_ against _her pussy_.

Rey gasps at the sudden contact, eyes flying open as she props herself up to watch. Not that she can see much with his dark hair hiding most of his face, but she’s dreamt of this for so long, she wants to make sure it’s real.

It is.

~~~

Rey doesn’t taste at all like Ben thought she would. It’s unlike anything he’s tasted before.

Many a night he’d spent dreaming of what she’d taste like – picturing how he’d go down on her and rock her world – but now his mouth is finally there, he realises he really has no idea what to do with it.

All he wants is to make her feel good – make this better than the one and only time she’s ever experienced it - but he’s trying not to put too much pressure on himself either. He realises it’ll take time, and practise.

The practise part he’s looking forward to.

He can hear her moaning already – more like, soft panting - so he figures if he keeps going like this, he can’t go too wrong. Can’t hurt to ask though – especially as he remembers her saying the last guy had no interest in making her feel good.

Ben doesn’t want to make the same mistake. He wants _everything he does_ to make her feel amazing.

Lifting his head, he catches her watching.

‘Is this ok?’

She doesn’t say anything, simply nods, cheeks flushed. She looks adorable.

‘ _Keep going_ ’ she whispers, shaking the hair from her eyes.

He returns his mouth between her legs, but the angle isn’t ideal with her legs flat on the bed. He can’t quite get his face as close as he’d like to.

Pushing gently at her ankles he forces them back, folding her legs up. Just like that she opens up - _now_ he can finally see what he’s doing.

So that’s what a real pussy looks like. It looks like most pictures he’s seen yet – it’s different somehow.

_Because it’s Rey._

And knowing the person attached to the pussy you’re about to put your mouth on changes everything. Makes it that much more… _intimate._

He’d always wondered if he’d prefer a clean-shaven or a hairy one. Rey is the latter, although she’s neatly shaved, not out of control like his own groin area.

Ben finds himself wishing he’d trimmed a bit himself, but it’s too late now. Hopefully she won’t mind.

He uses his mouth to gently suck on her lips. They’re already moist without much of his help but that won’t do – he wants to make her wetter than that – wants to make her come with his own mouth, knowing _he_ did that.

Venturing forward with his tongue this time, he licks a long, slow stripe from the base of the opening to the top, using the rough pad of his tongue. He remembers reading somewhere that this is a good way to start and from her reaction it seems to be working.

Feeling her hands tug at his hair he knows he must be doing it right because she’s not actually pushing him away, it’s more like she’s making sure he _doesn’t_ move away - that has to be a good sign.

‘ _Oh, Ben_ ’

Ben adjusts himself, cock hard beneath him. He wishes he could change position as it’s getting a little uncomfortable, but he doesn’t want to stop. Rey’s getting wetter and he’s enjoying this far more than he thought he might.

He’d often wondered if he’d like it at all. Just because everyone else enjoyed it wouldn’t necessarily mean he would. Yet this is a pleasant surprise.

Rey moans again and he pulls back to wet his lips, a groan escaping him when a small amount of milky liquid slides down her inner lips right before his eyes.

_Wow._

Instinct forces him to lean forward to lap it onto his tongue and he swallows it down, causing her to moan again.

Is she coming? He’s not sure. He figured there’d be more than that, but if he can keep her moaning like that then it won’t be long.

He goes in again, a little harder this time, parting her lips with his fingers to start focusing on her clit. It looks swollen from his attention and that’s not helping his hard-on, now more than a little uncomfortable trapped underneath him.

He needs to change position and he’s close enough to the end of the bed to slide off without too much trouble, now comfortably on his knees.

As he works at her with his mouth his hand slips below the line of the bed and out of Rey’s view to his cock, his strong grip a mild relief. He’s desperate to come already but he wants to come inside her – even if it is in a condom – and he wants _her_ to come first.

He continues on, sucking harder this time as his hand slides over the length of his aching cock, back and forth as he works the same motion on her with his tongue.

Rey’s moans increase and he can’t help but smile against her. That sound is pure heaven and he knows he’ll never tire of it. If she could just add his name again then that would be perfect.

Ben changes the angle of his head, moving his tongue side to side this time, instead of up and down.

‘ _Ah, Ben!_ ’

That certainly got a reaction fast, but was it a good one?

He panics.

‘Sorry. Are you ok?’

When he next looks up, she’s more flushed than before, mouth hanging open as she stares back at him.

She shakes her head as if coming out of a daze. ‘Yes’ she breathes. ‘I’m fine. It’s just-‘

She pauses.

‘I can stop if it’s too much? If you don’t like it?’

Her head shakes again. ‘No, it’s good, it’s just…’ She looks a little embarrassed. ‘I’m close’

Close.

Close?

 _Oh._ Right _. That_ kind of close.

‘Oh’ He’s not really sure what to say, but he doesn’t want her to worry about coming with his mouth on her. It’s what he wants.

‘That’s ok. It’s fine if you come’

She still looks a little apprehensive, so he reassures her again. It still feels weird saying these things to someone he’s known for so long, but he figures it’s always weird the first time.

‘Hey, it’s fine, really’ he nods back at her. ‘Just relax and let go’

Rey nods and sighs, laying her head back on the pillow. Ben doesn’t want to let the moment pass so he’s quick to return his mouth to her.

He focuses on her clit this time. It’s swollen and begging for his attention, so he swirls his tongue around it.

That gets her writhing in no time – Rey’s moaning escalating until he feels her walls clenching around his tongue. He continues to work at her, willing her to come, positioning his mouth to catch whatever is about to come out.

Her hands clench in his hair the same time he hears the ‘ _ah!_ ’ and feels the rush of liquid at his mouth. He tries his best to catch it all, but it runs out so quickly he misses half of it. It definitely happened quicker that he thought it would.

Licking his lips, he wipes his mouth with his hand, finally lifting his head in search of Rey who is currently motionless and panting.

Pulling himself up the bed with a flagging hard-on that requires some more attention to get it back to what it was, Ben lies beside her again. Her hand falls against his chest as she lets out a long, satisfied sigh.

‘Was that ok?’ Holding his breath, he waits for her answer. His answer is Rey rolling over and pulling his lips to hers for a kiss.

Does she actually _want_ to taste herself? Seems like she does.

‘Mm’ she replies, wiping her lips with her finger and wrinkling her nose. ‘Do I really taste like that?’

Ben smiles. ‘Yeah. Good huh?’

‘Not…really?’ she replies, maybe a little too honestly.

It’s not awful, but it doesn’t taste the way she thought it would. She briefly wonders how he was down there for as long as he was.

‘You don’t like it?’ He runs a finger down her nose. ‘I love it’

Rey leans in for a second kiss and Ben smiles to himself, knowing she can’t hate it too much if she’s going back for seconds.

They share naked snuggles in the cool air of the hotel room, Rey’s hand’s roaming over Ben’s biceps and down his bare arm.

As they stare blinking at each other Rey lets her hand drift lower between his legs. She’s surprised to feel he isn’t hard. She thought he would be.

Ben sighs at the feel of her hand finally touching him. Her touch is so gentle at first – curious, even – as she works her fingers down along the length of his soft cock. She squeezes at the base ever so gently and Ben can’t help but let out the breath he was holding.

‘That feels nice’ he whispers as Rey meets his gaze and they smile at each other.

‘I wanna make you hard’ she says tentatively, yet it’s the hottest thing he’s ever heard. He wants to be hard for her, too.

‘Keep doing that and it won’t take long’

She smiles again, a little mischievously this time. ‘Like this?’

Her touch is so soft it’s killing him. He wants her whole hand to work him until he’s hard enough, but he also doesn’t want to scare her off.

‘Maybe a little harder? He won’t bite’

Rey giggles before whispering back. ‘Pity. Maybe I want him to?’

Ben kisses her again and her grip tightens, causing a moan to escape his mouth, the intensity of their kiss increasing as Rey’s grip on his hardening cock increases in time.

He’s desperate to thrust into her hand, but he knows he needs to hold off until he’s inside her – because that’s the only place in the world he plans on coming from now on.

Before too long he’s hard enough. Rey rolls over away from him, pushing her back up against his chest as he turns to face her.

Now they’re spooning.

It’s the same position her mother used to snuggle her in bed, so she’d fall asleep. Although it’s probably not an ideal position for anyone’s first time, it feels right.

Plus, she figures having to look at him their first time might just make everything more awkward. This could work for both of them.

‘Is this ok?’ she asks, leaning back to catch Ben’s eye.

‘Of course’

‘No, I mean. For…sex’

Oh.

This wasn’t the way Ben pictured losing his virginity so it’s somewhat of a surprise. He’s already worrying about if he’ll be able to get in from this angle, yet he doesn’t want her to worry about it.

He wants her to be comfortable more than anything, that’s the most important thing, so if this is what she wants then this is what he’ll do.

‘Sure. If it’s ok with you then I’m fine with it’

‘I’m sorry. I know it’s not the done thing, especially for a first time but-‘

Ben cuts her off, squeezing his arms around her chest in a bear hug.

‘Hey, listen, I’m more than ok with it’

Rey smiles back at him. ‘You’re hard, by the way’ she grins, wiggling her butt against the hardness pressing between her thighs.

‘You’re telling me’ he laughs, their laughter finally easing a bit of the tension.

‘Condom’ she reminds him, and he leaves the bed to fish through his wallet with Rey staying comfortably curled up on the bed.

Ben eyes her gorgeous ass while he rolls the condom on, checking to make sure it’s on secure. The last thing they want is a pregnancy scare right now.

He returns to the bed, kissing down her arm to her hip as she sighs.

‘I’m wet enough’ she informs him, and he nods as she watches on.

He wonders how she knows that. Does she just know? Or was she checking while he was occupied? Either option pleases him. He wants her _so badly_.

Positioning himself behind her, he’s unsure how best to go about this. He’d read up on a heap of positions, but unfortunately this wasn’t one of them. He wishes he’d done more research now but it’s too late for that.

Holding her tight, he shifts his left hand to cup her breast from behind hoping the distraction will allow him to work his way inside without having her feel it too much. He knows women usually bleed their first time and although that part scares him to hell, there’s no way around it if they want to have sex. It’s just the way it needs to be.

If they can get through their first time, the rest should be a piece of cake.

Rey moans at the feel of his fingers now working her nipple and Ben takes the opportunity to slide down a bit. He knows he won’t really be able to see what he’s doing in this position so he’s going to have to rely on what he can feel. And just hope Rey tells him if he’s doing it wrong.

He continues caressing her perky tits, using his other hand to grab his cock and work it slowly between her legs.

‘Ben? Are you ok?’

It’s nice to know she’s worried about him.

‘Yeah. I just…can’t really see what I’m doing, that’s all’

To his surprise she pulls her right leg forward and he immediately has more room to maneuver.

‘It’s ok’ she tells him, doing her best to be reassuring. ‘I’ll tell you if you’re hurting me’

Ben’s petrified of that more than anything, but at least he has someone who will communicate with him the whole time.

‘I won’t break, Ben. _Please_ ’

Ben blows out a breath, reaching his hand down to slip between her legs. He can feel how wet she is already, but he knows he’s big, so he hopes he’ll be able to fit all of him in.

Rey turns her head back to angle her head for a kiss, Ben taking this opportunity to push against her gently. He has no idea if he’s even in the right spot, but he can feel her body give way, so he figures it’ll sort itself out.

‘A little higher’ Rey giggles, biting her lip.

‘Huh?’

‘Here’ She reaches behind, hand wrapping around his wrist. She helps him locate her opening and he sighs as she guides the tip inside.

Rey can’t help but gasp at the initial feel of him and he panics, _again._

‘Shit. Am I hurting you?’

He could feel the initial resistance, it’s what made him pause.

‘No. I’m fine, really. Keep going’ she smiles, gripping his ass in encouragement. It surprises him and he flinches, causing him to push forward and slip further inside.

The resistance is gone, and he slips in easier now, almost half-way in already.

It’s the weirdest, coolest thing he’s ever felt. Rey’s wet, and warm, and fairly tight. Is she meant to be that tight? Has he not worked her up enough? He tries not to panic further.

Rey does most of the rest of the work by pushing back against him. Ben doesn’t need to do much at all, feeling her open up and accept him in.

He could live here, inside her. Every day for the rest of his life he wants to do this.

He debates whether or not to try and go all the way.

‘Is that all of you?’ Rey whispers, adjusting her body to the feel of this new object inside her.

‘Not quite’ he murmurs, still a little nervous. He wonders why she’s so calm about all of this. ‘Do you want me to keep going?’

‘Hm’ she sighs. ‘I don’t mind. Feels good’

He can finally release the breath he’s holding. She’s happy with this and he’s too scared to push it any further and risk hurting her more.

‘You can move, Ben. I want you to’

He follows her lead, slowly moving back a bit before pushing inside again. She’s so tight around him he knows he won’t last long. The pressure is building already. A few more movements and it’ll all be over.

Without warning she pulls her leg back to hook it over his, and he slips in the rest of the way without much fuss, pausing to take in the fact that he’s finally completely inside her. It’s kind of surreal.

‘Can I move again?’

‘Yes. Please’

‘I’m not gonna last long’ he informs her. Better to be upfront otherwise he risks disappointing her.

‘That’s ok. This is nice’

That’s all he needs to hear. He thrusts gently forward, then back. Forward, then back as Rey’s soft moaning increases. She seems to be enjoying this so that’s all he could really hope for.

Her walls clench around him at one stage and that does it. He’s about to come and he wishes he could stop it in time, but he can’t.

It’s not how he’d pictured it going at all but it’s soft and gentle and they’re as close as two people can be.

With his next thrust he groans low and long as he stills inside her, filling the condom in the process. And with that, it’s over.

But it was good. At least, he thinks he was. Not like he knows.

Burying his head into her neck, he kisses her as she sighs.

‘Is that it?’ she asks, ever so softly. Maybe because she’s not sure. Maybe because she’s disappointed? He has no idea. Regardless, he chooses not to take offense.

‘Mhm. Sorry’ he replies, nuzzling into her neck as her head shakes.

‘Don’t be. Just don’t pull out yet’

‘You sure?’

‘Yeah. Not just yet’

He knows he’s softening already and he’s desperate to get this condom off, but if she wants him to stay inside, then he’ll stay inside.

‘I’m scared’ she whispers, hardly moving. It’s like she’s in shock.

That was not what he expected her to say after they’ve just lost their virginity together. Why didn’t she say she was scared beforehand? He never would’ve done this at all if he’d known.

‘What are you scared of?’ He snuggles her tighter, rubbing a soothing hand down her arm. All he can do is be here for her.

‘About bleeding’

Oh.

‘Hey, it’s ok. I’m here’

‘I know. But as soon as you pull out, I’m gonna bleed’

Ben understands her being scared. But he’s read that bleeding really shouldn’t be that bad afterwards. From memory it’s more spotting than bleeding, but then again, he’s not the one who has to go through it - she is.

‘You won’t freak out on me?’

_That’s what she’s scared of?_

‘God no. Rey, I wanna be here for you. We’re in this together, you know. You’re not alone’

That helps ease her mind.

‘Ok. You can pull out when you’re ready’

He’s ready. He was ready 5 minutes ago, but she doesn’t need to know that.

Slowly but surely he pulls out, petrified a rush of blood is going to come and freak them both out. Except, it doesn’t.

He rolls onto his back to pull the condom off, realising there’s no blood on there so she can’t be bleeding too bad.

Rey stays in position while he tugs the condom off, tying it and sitting it on the bedside table as the bin is too far away.

Resting on his back, he runs a hand through his sweaty hair. He hadn’t realised he’s raised a sweat at all.

Rey moans and rolls over to rest her head on his chest. It’s nice. Comforting.

Neither of them say anything for a while - it takes a bit to sink in what they’ve just done. They’ve just lost their virginity in this hotel room and there’s no going back now. They’ve well and truly crossed that line from friendship to lovers.

When Rey finally speaks, she’s eyeing the condom by the bed.

‘I thought…’ She looks like she’s unsure whether she should say it or not.

He smiles down at her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

‘What?’

‘No offense, but I thought it’d be more than that’

He doesn’t take offense. Not at all.

‘That’s cause you watch too much porn’

‘No, I don’t!’ she giggles, slapping his chest playfully. ‘I told you I hardly watch any’

He knows she doesn’t but he loves teasing her.

‘Looks more when it’s not in a condom, I guess. It’s really not much at all’

‘It’s like 5ml per ejaculate, I read’ she says, rather seriously. Hearing the word _ejaculate_ come from her lips in that manner is adorably hilarious and hot and sexy at the same time.

‘Did you now?’ he laughs, holding her to him. ‘Well, I guess that’s about right then. That’s adorable by the way’

‘What is?’

‘You are’

‘Oh. Thanks’ Rey props her head up on her crossed hands, staring up at him. He could stay this way all day.

‘Did you wanna have sex again later?’

Ben doesn’t even need to think about that one.

‘Hell yes. If you want to?’

‘Mhm’ she nods, head moving on his chest. ‘Definitely’

Rey realises then she’d forgotten all about bleeding. Maybe if she stays this way all day it’ll sort itself out. She knows she should pee though.

Begrudgingly pulling herself from him she dashes to the bathroom as Ben smiles at her naked body from behind.

God, she’s so perfect.

He feels like he should’ve maybe offered to help but he knows there’s really nothing he can do so he just stays put.

When she returns a few minutes later she almost runs out, jumping back on the bed to snuggle him again.

‘Everything ok in there?’

‘Yup. Hardly anything. Just a few spots’

Ben’s relieved.

‘You feeling ok?’

‘Never better’

‘Mm. Me too’

‘I’m hungry though’

Now there’s a shock.

‘Me too actually. We should go and have breakfast’

‘We should. I’m too lazy to move though. Can we order room service and just stay in bed all day?’

‘I’d love that, but I think you’ve forgotten we have to check out in an hour’

Rey groans at that. Clearly she _had_ forgotten.

‘Maybe we could book another night? You can afford it’

He can. And it’s tempting.

‘You don’t wanna go to the cabin?’

‘I did, but now I don’t. I’d like to stay in bed naked, all day. Here with you’

 _That_ he’s definitely on board with.

‘Alright. We’ll go have breakfast and see if the room’s free again tonight’

Rey reaches up to kiss him thank you and they drag themselves from the bed to dress - not without first distracting each other with soft kisses. Rey eats like a horse (which is nothing new) but Ben finds he's ravaged too. Seems sex really gives you an appetite.

When they’re done, they head to the check-in desk. As luck would have it, that same room is free tonight, so Ben hands over his card to make the booking.

They're no sooner outside the door before Rey drags Ben back inside, quick to lock the door and strip all his clothes in record time. He does the same for her, sweeping her off the floor to dump her back onto the bed. 

‘Again?’ She stares up at him with desperate eyes.

‘I was hoping you'd say that, cause I plan to make the most of this room before we have to get back to reality’

‘Will you still love me when we get back to reality?’ Rey pushes him so he falls to the side, flipping herself over to pin him down this time. He looks rather impressed with the whole situation.

‘Babe, I’ve _always_ loved you. And I don’t ever plan on stopping’

Rey seals their love with a deep kiss, tongue and all. She's certainly glad to hear that, because she doesn't plan on stopping either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben & Rey get their happily ever after! Hope you enjoyed this one.  
> Comments & kudos always appreciated. I love my readers, more than you could ever know <3 Xx


End file.
